Cogitations Evansiennes
by Sadiie
Summary: Ce que Lily pense du nouveau comportement de James. Résumé pas top...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cogitations Evansiennes**_

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos, sauf une amie de Lily et la fille de Poufsouffle appartiennent à J.K Rowling bien sûr !

_Septembre 1977 :_

Je me demande comment James fait pour garder les deux pieds sur terre avec une tête tellement grosse…Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il se la pète continuellement ni par méchanceté gratuite, il a vraiment une grosse tête ! D'ailleurs, si c'est par méchanceté. Il a passé 6 ans à me courir après et me demander en toutes occasions de sortir avec lui (notamment pendant un match de Quidditch, il est venu me voir jusque dans les tribunes sur son balai en plein milieu de partie…pathétique…) et là, plus rien depuis le 1er septembre. Ah si, un « salut » par-ci par-là quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? En fait, je vois pas pourquoi je me plains ni pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat, il me fiche enfin la paix. Alors pourquoi je harcèle continuellement mon amie Alice pour qu'elle demande à Franck de demander à James de lui expliquer son comportement ?

_Octobre 1977 :_

Je n'en reviens pas : un mois que nous sommes rentrés et un mois que James ne m'a pas adressé la parole, toujours si on exclut ses « salut, ça va ? » !! Et il n'a rien dit à Franck…Cette boule dans mon ventre, c'est quoi ? Le stress dû aux ASPICs ? Oui certainement. Alice me dit que c'est à cause de James, mais je vois pas ce que James vient faire là, des fois je me demande si elle n'est pas folle. Moi amoureuse de James Potter ? Et pourquoi pas McGonagall qui danse la polka dans la Grande Salle ?

On est mi-octobre maintenant et...je n'y croyais plus ! James est venu me voir en me demandant, sans m'énerver, si je voulais qu'on devienne amis, qu'il essayait de m'oublier mais que ça ne marchait pas. Il était tout rouge et regardait ses chaussures, je l'ai trouvé si craquant ! J'aurais voulu lui sauter dessus, mais mon bon sens m'a contenté de lui faire un grand sourire et lui répondre un « oui » très enthousiaste, ce à quoi il a répondu par un sourire encore plus grand, à me faire fondre…Voilà comment a débuté mon amitié avec James Potter.

_Novembre 1977 :_

James et moi on file la parfaite amitié ! Je m'entends super bien avec lui, et je m'étonne qu'il ait autant mûri entre fin juin et début septembre. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec les autres maraudeurs aussi, Peter, Sirius et Remus et Alice et Cynthia aussi sont devenues amies avec eux. Cynthia pose même un regard plus qu'amical sur Sirius…et d'après Remus, elle ne le laisse pas indifférente non plus !

Je commence à croire ce qu'Alice me répète depuis septembre, James est peut-être plus qu'un ami pour moi. Quand il n'est pas là je ne me sens certes pas triste, mais j'ai un vide en moi et quand il est là je suis heureuse, un seul regard de sa part suffit à me faire sourire et le fait de le savoir près de moi suffit à me combler. Je crois qu'il est inutile de nier le fait que je sois amoureuse de James Potter !!! Ca va faire rire beaucoup de monde, la fille qui le repousse depuis six ans finit par baisser les armes et succomber à son charme.

_Décembre 1977 :_

Je n'y crois pas…Cette bouffonne de Poufsouffle, Pauline Tierney, tourne autour de James et lui se laisse faire ?!! Non non non non ! Je la laisserai pas mettre le grappin dessus, elle les collectionne les garçons ! Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois, j'aurais prié Merlin pour qu'elle me débarrasse enfin de lui, maintenant je veux que personne ne m'éloigne de lui…Je ne comprendrais jamais la logique féminine. Je vais aller me changer les idées en allant à Pré-au-Lard avec Alice et Cynthia, ça me changera les idées…et qui sait, je pourrais trouver un chouette cadeau de Noël pour Jamesie ! Un collier en argent avec au bout un modèle réduit de son nimbus 77, ça me parait bien ! Et puis ça passera pour un cadeau purement amical, n'est-ce pas ? Oui.

24 décembre, 23h55, James veut me voir seule à côté du plus grand sapin du parc de Poudlard. J'arrive sur place et…il l'a décoré ?! Waouh…il a décoré ce grand sapin juste pour moi, je n'en reviens pas…on se sourit, je lui donne son paquet et lui me donne mon cadeau, je l'ouvre et…un cadre en or avec une photo de Remus, Sirius dans les bras de Cynthia, Peter, Alice et Franck qui s'enlacent et James et moi, avec au dos un petit mot « Pour ma Lily, j'espère qu'on ne s'oubliera jamais ». Je relève la tête, il est ému par mon cadeau. J'avance, il avance, nos yeux ne se quittent pas et nos lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement…J'entends au loin une cloche qui sonne douze coups, maintenant je croirais toujours aux miracles à Noël, et celui-ci restera le plus beau de ma vie.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Coup de bol (?), je suis tombée malade donc j'ai finit d'écrire le deuxième chapitre au lieu de faire mes devoirs (pas très sérieux mais bon...). Il y aura aussi un troisième chapitre et dernier chapitre, je le mettrai en ligne cette semaine ! Bonne lecture et review si ça vous a plu ( au passage, merci lili pour ta review )

**Disclaimer :** Il n'y a toujours rien qui m'appartient (sauf deux des persos), tout est à la génialissime J.K Rowling !

_Janvier 1978 : _

Cette année, comme l'a dit mon Jamesie, s'annonce particulièrement merveilleuse. En fait, tout est merveilleux depuis Noël ! James porte toujours mon collier et il m'a donné sa gourmette en argent également qu'il a fait modifié afin qu'il y ait écrit « Lily et James » au lieu de son prénom simplement. Au fait, la fille de Poufsouffle, Pauline Tierney ne tournait pas du tout autour de mon amour mais elle cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher de Remus, je me sens un peu bête de lui avoir lancé tous ces regards assassins maintenant…Pour me « racheter » en quelque sorte, je vais en parler à Lunard.

Cette après-midi, James et moi allons réviser dans le parc, il a neigé et tout est blanc, mais il a enfermé un feu dans un bocal pour que nous n'ayons pas froid et m'a même passé l'un de ses pulls, il est génial !

_Février 1978 :_

C'est intéressant ça, James ne connaît pas la tradition moldue de la St Valentin ! Je vais pouvoir le surprendre comme il m'a surpris à Noël avec le sapin ! J'ai deux semaines pour trouver un truc maintenant…Une photo de nous deux ? Classique mais je sais que ça va lui faire plaisir, et le soir, on passera la soirée en tête à tête dans la salle sur demande ? Ou alors une table sous notre sapin dans le parc ? Oui plutôt le sapin, c'est plus significatif pour nous deux !

Ca y est, c'est le jour de la St Valentin. Tiens, une lettre sur mon lit ? L'écriture de James…Je me dépêche de l'ouvrir et en la lisant, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme.

_Ma Lily chérie,_

_Tu sais comme c'est rare que j'écrive à quelqu'un, mais toi tu n'es pas n'importe qui évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu pensais que je ne connaissais pas la St Valentin, mais tu t'es trompée, depuis qu'on est ensemble je me suis renseigné sur toutes les fêtes moldues, tout ce qui peut te concerner de près ou de loin. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais sache avant ça que je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, à la différence que je sais que celui-là ne s'arrêtera jamais tant qu'on sera tous les deux. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé depuis ma naissance, et je t'aime ma fleur de lys. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je t'aime encore plus depuis que j'ai su que tu avais préparé quelque chose sous notre sapin…_

_Ton Jamesie_

C'est bizarre ça, Remus vient d'entrer dans la salle commune, du rouge à lèvre partout sur la figure et un sourire qui lui donne un air vraiment bête…quelque chose me dit que Pauline, la fille de Poufsouffle, n'y est pas étrangère.

_Mars 1978 :_

Le mois dernier, James et moi avons franchi un grand cap dans notre relation…Je suis de plus en plus triste à l'approche de la fin de l'année, je ne supporte pas l'idée que James et moi ne nous verrons plus tous les jours. Il me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que nous serons séparés un mois tout au plus et qu'après on prendra un appartement ensemble. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui me tourmente, il y a Voldemort aussi…Ses mangemorts et lui sèment la terreur, tout le monde a peur même parmi les élèves, mais Dumbledore ne cesse de nous dire qu'à Poudlard nous ne risquons rien. Et les ASPICs qui approchent de plus en plus ne m'aident pas à me détendre….Alice non plus n'est pas rassurée par les récents évènements, et Franck a bien du mal à la rassurer.

_Avril 1978 :_

James n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il s'était renseigné sur les fêtes moldues…Voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvée avec une longue barbe blanche en buvant mon jus de citrouille le 1er avril. Potter, je vais te tuer, de une parce que c'est vraiment pas sympa de l'avoir fait au milieu de la Grande Salle et de deux parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de rire et me prendre en photo pour que…nos enfants voient leur mère avec une barbe ?! Tu as bien dit nos enfants ?! Cette idée me parait séduisante, mais on verra plus tard petit Potter…

Plus que deux mois avant les examens, Alice, Cynthia et moi révisons comme des folles mais ces chers maraudeurs, hormis Remus, ne daignent ouvrir un livre…En parlant d'examens, Franck, Alice, James et moi avons décidé de passer celui pour entrer à l'académie britannique de formation d'Aurors !

_Mai 1978 :_

Il n'y a que les maraudeurs pour nous jeter, Cynthia, Pauline et moi dans le lac pour nous « détendre » avant les exams…Pauline se venge sur Remus en lui jetant un sort qui lui fait sortir des bulles de la bouche quand il essaye de parler, et un fou rire général éclate. Plus que jamais, je pense que cette école va me manquer, j'ai l'impression de quitter ma maison le mois prochain. Mais j'en aurai une autre, rien qu'à moi et James ! Ca compense un peu…

L'infirmière refuse de me donner des cachets anti-stress pour le mois prochain, elle dit que je les avale comme des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et je risque de faire une overdose dans l'heure…

_Juin 1978 :_

Me voilà devant ma copie de métamorphose, et juste après il y a la partie pratique. Je regarde autour de moi, James parait calme, Sirius et Remus aussi, par contre Peter tremble comme une feuille. Je pose les yeux sur ma feuille, les questions ne me paraissent pas si dures que ça ! Demain ce sont les épreuves de défense contre les forces du mal, après demain, la dernière journée, on passe l'épreuve écrite d'histoire de la magie et les potions. Courage les 7ème années !

Enfin, les examens sont finis ! Et aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard. Nous sommes assis près du lac, sous un grand chêne, Remus et Pauline, Cynthia et Sirius, Peter, Franck et Alice et Jamesie et moi. Aucun de nous ne se résout à partir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix…Un cinquième année passe par là et je lui demande de tous nous prendre en photo, pour qu'on ait un souvenir de notre dernière année. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier les 7 ans passés ici, encore moins cette dernière année, qui fut pour moi de loin la meilleure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

iemanjinha : merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir ce que t'as dit !

muse18 : c'est vrai que c'est un peu court, j'ai plus de force d'écrire plus peut-être que je ferais le même truc, mais du point de vue de James cette fois, je vais réfléchir à ça

crevette : si j'ai republié vite c'est parce que je suis tombée malade et j'avais du temps à tuer, donc au lieu de m'avancer sur mes devoirs, j'ai écrit la suite

merci encore et bisous à tous !

_6 Mai 1979 :_

Je m'avance le long de l'allée, ma longue robe blanche traînant un peu à terre. Je regardais James qui m'attendait près du mage blanc, et je voyais dans son regard qu'il était vraiment heureux, au moins autant que moi. Il était tout simplement beau dans son costume, et le temps semble s'arrêter pour moi lorsque le mage commence la cérémonie. C'est presque un automatisme, quand il me demande si je veux prendre James comme époux, je n'attends pas une seconde et réponds oui. Lui réponds de la même façon que moi, et lorsque nous sommes officiellement mari et femme, il se penche vers moi et nous nous embrassons avec tout notre amour.

_9 janvier 1980 : _

Alice est venue me voir, toute excitée pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne la croyais pas lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois et ce fut à son tour de ne pas me croire quand je lui dis que moi aussi j'étais enceinte de 3 mois…Je lui ai raconté la réaction de James, il est très heureux à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et Sirius, Remus et Peter sont déjà au courant, elle m'a dit que Franck a réagit pareil, et que les maraudeurs sont également au courant. Elle me dit que si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Maddie, mais elle ne sait pas pour le garçon. Personnellement, si c'est une fille j'aimerais l'appeler Ambre et si c'est un garçon pourquoi pas…Harry ? James ne cesse de me répéter qu'il l'aime déjà de toute son âme.

_31 juillet 1980 :_

Je regarde mon fils dormir tranquillement. L'accouchement n'a pas été de tout repos, mais mon petit gars est sorti et il va bien ! Une médicomage s'approche de James et moi pour le prénom de notre enfant, je me tourne vers James et murmure pour ne pas réveiller le concerné « il s'appelle Harry James Potter ». Alice a également eu un garçon, il s'appelle Neville Londubat ! Il est né hier, un jour avant mon petit bout de chou.

_17 septembre 1980 :_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Mon regard se détourne de la pensine pour se poser sur James, Alice, Franck et pour finir Dumbledore. Un nœud se forme dans mon estomac alors que les mots prononcés par Sibylle Trelawney résonnent dans ma tête. Alice, Franck, James et moi se regardons, sachant que nos fils courent un grave danger, nos fils de moins de deux mois…Je me lève et serre fort Alice dans mes bras, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. James a la tête dans ses mains et ne cesse de répéter « ce n'est pas possible …pas nos fils…» et Franck fixe Dumbledore comme s'il avait l'espoir que celui-ci ne lui dise que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague.

_11 août 1981 :_

Remus est venu nous voir, en larmes avec le corps de Pauline dans les bras. Il l'a déposé dans notre canapé en disant entre deux sanglots qu'in ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, et que les parents de Pauline et son frère étaient encore chez eux. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ses paroles, la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de leur maison, il est entré et les a trouvés, morts. Assassinés par les mangemorts. Bizarrement, je ne voyais pas de haine dans le regard de Remus, seulement de la tristesse. Une immense tristesse, son regard était vide. Pauline portait toujours la bague de fiançailles que Remus lui avait offert, et en remarquant ce détail des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je pris Lunard par les épaules en tentant de le réconforter. Quant à James, il s'avança vers Remus, les yeux rouges, et le prit dans ses bras en lui disant que nous serions toujours là pour lui et qu'il ne fallait pas nous abandonner.

_31 octobre 1981 : _

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

J'entends la voix de mon mari qui me supplie de m'enfuir avec notre fils Harry Potter, mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner. Soudain, une voix glacée, un rire sadique et j'entends James me crier qu'il nous aime.

- Avada Kedavra !

Non…je m'effondre contre le mur, incapable de pleurer, incapable de réaliser que plus jamais je ne pourrai le serrer dans mes bras, qu'il ne verra pas notre fils grandir…Notre fils…je reprends mes esprits et me relève, cours vers sa chambre et je ferme la porte à clé. J'ai perdu James mais je refuse de perdre Harry. Il est si petit, il ne peut pas mourir ! Je le prends dans mes bras et lui me regarde avec ses petits yeux verts.

- Harry, mon chéri, ton père et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur, nous ne serons pas à tes côtés pour te voir grandir mais sois sûr que nous veillerons sur toi de là où nous serons.

Car je savais que j'allais mourir, mais je souhaitais tellement au fond de moi que Harry ne meure pas que quelque chose me disait que lui ne me suivrait pas maintenant. Je vis la porte voler en éclat et là, Voldemort entre dans la chambre. Je panique et commence à le supplier.

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

Je serre fort Harry dans mes bras, je lui répète que je suis désolée, j'entends de nouveau un rire et un deuxième Avada Kedavra. Une sensation de froid me remplit mais je souris intérieurement, je vais revoir James et Harry ne mourra pas ce soir, je le sais au fond de moi.


End file.
